Zootopia: Crisis on 2 worlds
by VIGNA
Summary: Picking off about 4 years after the first one and about 4 months after Jack Savage: Killclaw, the Z-Avengers must face Hydra all over again...


After the events of last years Hydra attack that left Zootopia in shock and the capital in shambles which was then followed up by an attempted Hydra cult Coup d'eta to overthrow the government which was thankfully stopped by Jack 'Savage' Hops. The Z-Avengers gained recognition from all 12 parts of Zootopia.

However, small uprising of Hydra insurgents have popped up here and there. A shocking confession from Bellwether had revealed that she too was part of a Hydra cult, and that her influence had extended miles upon miles and even deep into the Government and even within the Z.P.D. In a separate case by Jack Hops also known as Gauntlet which was actively taking place now as we speak in the harbour of Sahara square known as 'Sleeper agent'.

Gauntlet and Sharpshooter along with their new ally Crossguard were there to stop what seemed to be a shipment of advanced tech stolen form a research lab in Tundratown was arriving at the port...

* * *

Meanwhile at the port...

* * *

An explosion rocked the southern part of the harbour as Crossguard goes behind a metal container for cover. "Oh yeah...these guys are most definitely Hydra alright!" he took cover as a shot just narrowly missed his face.

Up in the skies, Gauntlet was facing off against Jetpack wearing Hydra goons that were fighting with energy rifles. "Yeah we sorta knew that from their Logo Cross" Jack powered up a repulser shot and aimed it at the nearest Hydra trooper and let it loose, letting him fall towards the water, after which his shoulder slot opened and released a few micro missiles that took out the other three.

"Skies'a clear! Let em have it Cross!" Jack ordered and Gideon smirked "With, Pleasure!". Gideon used the piston fists of the suit to lift the container up and threw it towards the fleeing Agents, hitting all of them when he spotted a red laser aimed at his forehead "Aw..dang" Gideon mumbled as he held his fist up just in time for the bullet to hit the piston gauntlet and not his head.

However, when he turned to look he saw the sniper from earlier fall towards the water beneath the port. "Aaaaand that's a 10 pointer" Wade smirked as he sat from atop a rooftop, in style with the barrel of his energy rifle powering down as he smirked and tapped into the comms "Don't worry bout it Gid, i got em"

Gideon smirked and shook his head "Thanks show-off".

The team had changed considerably since the last time we saw our faithful heroes. Jack's armour was predominantly black with gold outlines and a crimson arc reactor, Crossguard had went with a more classical look reverting back to the skull designs that were originally on the Crossbones armour. Instead it was mostly red with three blond coloured scratches that were mainly for cosmetic purposes going don his left eye socket.

And Wade, well he wore something that was for the most part salvaged Hydra armour and some part Z.P.D standard issue equipment so describing it would be quite difficult. Although he did manage to keep the rare Skull helmet which he re-painted it grey to match his fur colour.

Jack landed beside Gideon and as they were about to go back they heard a rumble from behind them. Wade heard it too and zeroed on the disturbance as one of the crates was shaking violently. The crate exploded and out came a Hydra mech that was bigger than any they've seen, granted the ones they've seen were no taller than Chief Bogo but this...this was taller than a steel shipping crate.

However before it could take a step forward, something attached itself on it's shoulder plate and exploded. "Hey guys need a hand?" came a voice from a familiar fox, it was Nick and he was here to help, Judy then shows up seemingly dropping out of nowhere as her Shield bounces off of the mechs body making it stumble backwards "Don't forget about me too!"

"Nick! Sis!" Jack exclaimed with happiness and as nodded "We could use a hand yeah, oh hey! Nick, try out that new feature i gave you". Nick clenched his left arm and smirked "Sure!". He ran towards the mech who fired missiles.

Judy threw her shield that intercepted the first one, Nick dodged the second by step siding it as his fist glowed red. The thrid and fourth ones were shot by Jack and Wade while the fifth was blown up a piece of concrete by Gideon "Go for it!" he exclaimed.

Nick jumped hit he mech square on the centre which caused it to short circuit and collapse upon itself. "Well, that went well" Nick smirked as he crossed his arms whilst admiring his arms new potential.

Nick folded his arms and admired the groups handiwork, but he was concerned. Hydra activity had been on a rise lately, and it was concerning that a Mech this big would be here guarding the shipments.

"Everything alright Nick?"Crossguard asked as he noticed his concerned expression, saying nothing Nick went over to the wreckage and stared at iconic Hydra symbol. As more time passed, Jack got nervous and his eyebrows creased as his face place retracted 'Something is definitely wrong...' he thought as he approached his friend but stopped as Nick raised five fingers "Five" he said

Jack raised his eyebrows in confusion "Mate?", Nick clarified "5 Hydra attacks and sightings this week alone. That is never a good sign, i should've seen this coming...ever since Killclaw, i should have seen it coming"

This time Judy was starting to worry "Seen what Nick? You're sorta freaking us out here". Nick just stared at the flames as it licked at the Hydra symbol "There's a storm coming Judy...Hydra's going to come full force, and they're up to something. We gotta find out what".


End file.
